Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann
by Zero-NoBody
Summary: 20 years have passed since the anti-spirals has been defeated. It was a time of peace , but for the spiral beings their new enemy was right around the corner. That new enemy was none other then Simon the hole digger aka Garlock
1. Chapter 1

16

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2 (If there was a sequel, this is what I would like it to be)

Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

First of all, I must apologize to the readers because of my poor grammar, sentence structure and writing. English is my second language and as a bilingual, writing has always been something difficult for me. I am really sorry if this first draft is un-readable because the writing sucks (I'll admit it sucks, but I believe the plot is good). But, please give it a try and read it. I truly hope I at least wrote it so it's readable. Well, enjoy reading this and I thank you for reading my ideas.

Chapter 1: What the hell? Two Gurren Lagann's?

大一話：バカな！グレンラガンが二つ？

Twenty years have solemnly passed since the great Gurren Brigade defeated the Anti-spirals. During those twenty years, president Rossiu has succeeded in creating the Galactic Spiral government. Without a worry in the world the entire galaxy enjoyed peace and prosperity. Thanks to the Galactic Spiral government, things like war and a conflict are avoided. The galaxy being in a state of peace, even the spiral nemesis can be prevented. Everything was at peace and there seemed to be no problem with the universe….or so it seemed.

On a small remote island, an elementary school was celebrating the day when the universe was rescued by the legendary spiral warrior Simon and the Gurren Brigade. It was a national universe-wide holiday that honored the hero's and fallen comrades of the Gurren Brigade. Sadly, the people could never thank the legendary spiral warrior Simon, because he has been missing ever since his wedding day. But, they still remember and honor him for what they have done for them.

In a small class room, kids and parents were listening to women with long majestic beautiful looking red hair. This woman looked fairly old, probably in her forties. Anyway, she was talking about the story how Simon and his Gurren Brigade rescued earth from the clutches of the Anti-Spirals.

"And that is when the Gurren Brigade managed to escape from that awful dreadful body of water…." The long red hair women spoke as if she knew about it book to cover.

The kids and parents just listened in awe as they were memorized by her words. As she was talking, suddenly a young teenage boy standing right next to her suddenly jumped in her way and interrupted her story. "And that is when Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann transformed into like super Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann and started pounding and kicking ass!" The teenage boy enthusiastically said with mainly loud arrogant voice. He definitely looked like the type of boy who thrived for adventure. None the less, this blue hair fool seemed like the prefect candidate for trouble. Weirdly, this young teenage boy resembled Kamina in some way, whether it's his personality or looks.

"HEY!" A teenage girl came and whacked the guy in the head for interrupting the story. "What the hell Kai! Let mom tell the story, she actually knew the person who participated in that battle, unlike you." She gave a little wink to Kai. This young girl certainly had some temper problem. Her good looks made up for that though. Just like her mother she had long majestic beautiful looking hair. The only difference in her hair was that her hair was blue unlike her mother who had red hair.

"Aoko! Stop hitting Kai and sit down and behave yourself." She looked timid as she said that.

"Ah come on mom I was just trying to help you know?"

"No, I don't know so why don't u just shut that pie hole of yours and listen like the rest of the people here!" Aoko was frozen up and she didn't have the strength to talk back. She didn't want to upset her mother too much, since she knew what she is capable. Yoko did seem to change a little when it comes to temper, probably because she's old.

Kai pocked at her and thanked her for saving him. "Hey thanks a lot Yoko…" Kai suddenly covered his mouth. He must have said something he shouldn't have. "I meant Yomako…..my bad."

Yoko just pessimistically smiled back. It seems she didn't care that much. It's true that Yoko doesn't want other people to know her true identity. But, at this point even if people call by her real name, people wouldn't believe that she is actually the 'real' Yoko Ritona. Everybody just thinks of her as Yomako sensei, the school principle. But her child Aoko and her adopted son Kai is the only one who actually know the real true identify of Yomako. Yoko or Yomako sensei continued on her story as everybody else couldn't wait till to hear the story about the legendary Gurren Brigade.

While everybody else in the universe was celebrating the holiday one particular space ship was patrolling around the area to make sure everything was alright. This space ship was of course the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. Even at a holiday like this the military has to make sure everything is A-ok. The ship master and captain Viral gave commands to his crew members as he reminiscence the day when he fought along side Simon. It certainly warmed his heart as he remembered the good old days.

"Heeey Captain Viral" One crew member suddenly bulged up to him and hugged Viral out of nowhere. "How are you doing nya?"

"Eh? What the? What are you doing Nyo? Get the hell off me."

The cat beast man had no choice but to let go. "Nyaaa what's with the cold face?" Nyo looked at Viral with his innocent looking cat eyes.

"I said stay away from me! I'm the captain of this ship and as your superior commander I order you to stay away from me!" Viral yelled angrily and took out his trade mark machete out. From the looks of it he still hasn't changed at all.

"Nyaaaa what's wrong Captain?" he gave a little wink at him. "Awww it's so cute to see your shy face, it makes me want to gobble you up." He squealed like a teenage girl as he said that.

Viral shivered as he heard him say that. "God damn cat beast man …. "He suddenly muttered something to himself. "Damn Leearon's apprentice…."

"Ehm? Did u say something nya?"

"Eh nothing."

"Are you sure nya?" He suddenly came face to face with him, with his nose almost touching Viral's nose. He softly said "Are you sure that wasn't a love confession nya?"

Viral's was utterly disturbed by this. "Get away from me you freak!"

"Aww what's wrong Captain? Cat got your tongue nya?" He chuckled as he swayed away from him.

"Damn bitch." Viral seemed pretty pissed off. He hasn't been this pissed off since he met Kamina. Viral took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was a Captain and he shouldn't let one cat beast man bother him. "So how is the situation?"

"Everything is ok Captain, there seems to be no problem." Said crew member A.

"Good. Now if things go along I can finally go back and celebrate the holiday." It seems Viral wanted to 'actually' celebrate the holiday instead of patrolling around. The real reason they were patrolling was to show the rest of the galaxy the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann by flying bypass each and every planet. Showing off the monument ship that saved the universe was certainly an eye catcher when it comes to this holiday. A hefty job for Viral, but somebody has to do it.

"Wait a minute! I'm getting something Captain."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure but the computer is reading some kind of time disruption in space. Wait, no. I'm not sure what exactly is going on but it's shattering the space itself!"

In front of them they could see a radiating green spiraling light. It was so bright that the whole entire galaxy could see the light.

"What the hell is that?" Viral looked at the memorizing green light and finally noticed something. "Could that possibly be Spiral Nemesis? But, that's impossible." Even if it wasn't the Spiral Nemesis, that green beacon light is suspicious. "Set the protocol level to yellow. All Gulaparl units in stand by! Were not sure what were dealing with here."

The green light was rupturing a hole in the space itself, creating some kind time continuum. Something was happening and the crew of the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann didn't know what they were dealing with.

Inside the ship Gimmy and Darry were on board Gurren Lagann waiting for their next order. Gimmy was sitting in Lagann's cock pit looking a bit distressed. "Darry please….I'm begging you, get off Gurren."

"Why? Do you not trust me as the pilot of Gurren?"

"No it's just that I'm worried about you. You were in the bathroom for an awfully long time."

"Gimmy….I know you are worried about me. But, how long have you known me? Honestly, who do you think I am?"

Gimmy chuckled as he heard the trade mark word 'Who do you think I am'

"Look" Darry looked down and touched her stomach. "Besides, I'm not the only one, who you should be worried about."

"What do you mean Darry?"

"Ugh! Are you really that dim witted?

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Yah I just found out few hours ago."

"Well, now you should really get off Gurren now."

Darry seemed a bit distressed as well. "GIMMY!"

"Yes ma'am?" Darry looked really scared.

"Please as your friend, as your lover, as your future wife. Don't let me leave your side."

Gimmy finally agreed with Darry. None the less, he was still worried. Ever since child hood they were always together, and even being away for a split second meant horror for them. Gimmy understood why Darry wanted to stay, even in a condition like that. Gimmy loved Darry, and Darry loved Gimmy. These two couldn't even leave each other for a second.

Viral has determined that green light is emitting some kind of spiral energy. But, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Could this possibly be Spiral Nemesis? He had to take every single possibility. He didn't know what he was dealing with.

Right when Viral wanted to know some answers, his prayers has been answered. Something enormous suddenly just came out from the spiraling green light. From the looks of it; some kind of ship. But, something didn't look right. Viral laid his eyes upon that ship and noticed something shocking. That ship, that enormous ship, resembled Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. It wasn't like an exact duplicate, but it definitely resembled Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. More so it looked like a combination of Dai Gun-zan/Dai-Gurren and Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. More importantly, where in the hell did that ship come from? Viral was in complete awe. He didn't know what he was dealing with.

The unknown ship was in critical condition. Every single machinery and device was over heated. A man with a weird hair due and orange sunglass with mole pig like nose tried to solve the situation they were in right now. He yelled "What is the current situation right now? Tell me the condition of the ship!"

"75 of the ship is heavily damaged sir. Also all weaponry system is down including Maelstrom Cannon and Mega vortex Cannon." Said crew member 1.

The mole pig like man looked up and saw a blue haired man with a cape that had the Gurren Brigade symbol on his back. "So in other words, our ship is at the moment, temporarily useless?"

The man with the cape simply just smiled. "Well this certainly turned out to be an interesting set of events. Look up at the sky. "

The mole pig man looked up and noticed that the sky was filled with stars. "Hmm could this be some kind of Super Spiral Space dimension?"

"Doubt it. Those stars look too real to be fake." The caped man glared at the sky intensely as he looked up at the heavens. "Hmm first off all I really want to know how the stars up the sky are there? Didn't we destroy every single one of them?"

"Sir, with all do respect, there is a possibility that the Spiral Nemesis must have created some kind of rupture in space." The mole pig like man gazed upon the stars and planet; finally realized something. "We must be in a different universe."

"A different universe, you say?"

"The Spiral Nemesis must have created some kind of space and time axe between our universe and this universe. Or there is another possibility."

"What could that be?"

"Perhaps some kind of alternate universe, we must have broken through some kind of time continuum portal or even broke through space itself when the Spiral Nemesis occurred. I'm not sure what exactly happened but this is for sure………"

Before he could finish his sentence the man in the cape said. "The light in the skies are all enemies."

"Agreed, Sir."

"Well, if we came to a different universe then this universe is the same as before. If I have to destroy every single one of them again, I'll gladly do it." The man in the cape courageously yelled out "Who do you think I am?"

As soon as the mole pig man heard that he knew what he must do. "Get the Gurren Lagann ready for standby!"

The man in the cape slowly walked towards him and patted him on the shoulder. "You always seem to know what my next actions are Boota."

"Well, it is my honor to stand by and fight by your side."

The man in the cape just smiled and walked by. "Well since our ship is unstable I think I will have a good look at our new universe." The man in the cape started to laugh like a mad man.

Viral finally ordered all Gulaparl units out and send them in a mission to investigate the unknown ship. "Be careful we're not quite sure what were dealing with here. From the looks of the ship, it looks like it is heavily armed with artillery cannons and turrets. Proceed with caution."

Gimmy was still a bit worried as they were ordered to investigate the ship. "Darry….this is the last chance to get off. Would you please do it for me?"

"Why are you so worried? I've been Gurren's pilot for years and all of a sudden you're worried about me piloting it?"

"It's just that I have a bad feeling about today. I just have this gut feeling that you will leave my side forever. It's just that, I love you so much that I don't want you to leave my side. I'm afraid that you will disappear in front of me forever. "

Darry felt a warm comforting feeling as she heard Darry say that. "Well either way you know how I am. I'm not getting off and besides….. Do you really think I'm the only one who worries? I worry about you all the time and you don't see me complaining." Darry had an awe facial expression. "Besides, I know that if I'm ever in danger, you will protect me no matter what."

That was it. That was enough for Gimmy to trust Darry. She was right. Darry had nothing to worry about since he knew Darry is a strong woman and with him by his side, he won't let anything happen to her. "Alright, Darry you win. You were right. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't good enough. When we get back you better propose to me right away." Darry blushed heavily as she said that. Gimmy just smiled and by the time he could say "I love you" they were already headed off towards the unknown ship. Not knowing that they were headed to their doom.

The Gulaparl unit was coming close to the ship. So far nothing was happening, the unknown ship was not attacking them or showing any sign of retaliation. Gimmy reported back to Viral, and notified the ships situation. "Viral do you copy?"

"Yeah what's the situation over there?"

"From the looks of it the ship looks like it's heavily damaged and they are not showing any sign of retaliation."

"Is there any one onboard the ship?"

"Were checking but I'm not seeing anything." Then Gimmy saw something shocking and horrifying. "WAIT! I see something."

"What is it? Are they retaliating?"

"No but….."

"But what?" said Viral furiously wondering they were seeing.

"That's impossible. Could that possibly be?"

"Be what?"

"Gurren Lagann?"

"What do you mean Gurren Lagann, Gimmy? Gimmy!"

Gimmy and Darry were in complete awe. They couldn't believe what they were laying their eyes on. Darry immediately send a picture of what they saw. "Captain Viral were sending a video feed of this."

Viral looked at the monitor in front of him and finally got a video feed. Just like Gimmy and Darry, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this some kind of Anti-Spiral trap? Were they still alive? Many things ran threw Viral's head but the only thing he could say was. "What the hell? Two Gurren Lagann's?"

"What's this?" the man with the cape said. "Is that Gurren Lagann?" Instead of looking shocked or horrified the man simply just smiled. "Very interesting."

Inside the man's Lagann cock pit Boota informed him something. "Sir after witnessing the enemy ship and the Gurren Lagann there is a high possibility that this is an alternate reality universe. That Gurren Lagann is simply the same as yours sir."

"How about the pilot? Is there a possibility that it could be another me, that's piloting the Gurren Lagann?"

"That's a good possibility, sir."

"If so, I wonder who is stronger?"

The man with the cape rammed his Gurren Lagann straight toward the other Gurren Lagann. Gimmy and Darry couldn't believe the enemy Gurren Lagann was picking a fight with them. As they were fighting, the man in the cape looked as if he was having fun. "Come on what's wrong! Is that all you got? I never would have expected to fight myself you know? So let's see which one of us is the strongest eh?"

Gimmy and Darry were having a hard time fending off the enemy Gurren Lagann. "God damn it, what the hell is going on. How is it possible that there are two Gurren Lagann in the first place?"

"Calm down Gimmy!" Darry was trying her hardest to fend off the enemy and trying to calm Gimmy down. "This guy is trying to kill us! We have to fight back."

"Are you ready Darry!"

"Ready when you are Gimmy."

"Take this Circule Spun Driller!" Multiple locations around the Gurren Lagann's body extend a long, thin drill that was piercing straight toward the enemy Gurren Lagann. With this attack, they were sure they would at least damage the enemy Gurren Lagann.

The man in the cape simply taunted them. "Is that it?"

The enemy Gurren Lagann single handily blocked every single drill with one hand. "Honestly, you disappoint me."

Gimmy and Darry couldn't believe what they saw. They are the exact same, they are both Gurren Lagann. How could that attack not even scratch the enemy Gurren Lagann? Gimmy and Darry tried a new tactic. They decided to use Gurren Lagann's trade mark attack. The Giga Drill Break, the only problem was that for them to use Giga Drill Break, it takes some time. So they had no choice but to fall back for a minute and let the Gulaparl unit handle the enemy Gurren Lagann.

The man in the cape was a bit astonished by the Gulaparl unit. "What's this? Never seen a Gunman like this before?" He then examined the Gunman and noticed something. "Ah I see it's a replica of a Gurren Lagann? Well then, let's see if you're better than my Lazengann units."

The enemy Gurren Lagann charged toward the Gulaparl with ease and had no problem destroying them. The Gulaparl unit couldn't even get a hand in this combat. They were overwhelmingly getting out beaten by a single Gunman. Darry and Gimmy better hurry or the whole Gulaparl unit would be wiping out in matter of minutes.

Finally they were ready. "Darry you ready?"

"Read as always."

"Alright take this Gurren Lagann." The Gurren Lagann first threw the sunglasses like a boomerang splitting in two and impaling the enemy Gurren Lagann immobile. Then its right arm created a massive drill bigger then the Gurren Lagann itself by twice, charged toward the enemy Gurren Lagann. This time fore sure, they thought they would win.

The man in the cape looked very disappointed by the attack. He muttered to himself. "Is that the best you can do? Is that all the spiral energy you got?"

The enemy Gurren Lagann freed himself from the sunglasses and created a tiny little drill with the right hand of Gurren Lagann and charged toward the behemoth Giga Drill Breaker.

Something happened that Gimmy and Darry would have never expected. The tiny drill that the enemy Gurren Lagann made totally obliterated the Giga Drill Breaker. The tiny drill actually out wit and out destroyed the Giga Drill Break. Gimmy and Darry couldn't believe their eyes. More so they couldn't believe how strong the enemy Gurren Lagann was.

"How pitifully weak." Said the man in the cape "I'll show you how you really do a Giga Drill Break."

The enemy Gurren Lagann's right arm became a giant drill just like the other Gurren Lagann, but this time he created it much faster and it looked much more powerful.

Gimmy knew that this was trouble. "Oh shit. We have to retreat Gimmy."

Before Darry could even respond, the enemy Gurren Lagann already got his sunglasses and immobilized the Gurren Lagann. He already saw the enemy Gurren Lagann charging toward them. Gimmy realized that there was no way they could escape. They were in trouble and there was no way out. Someone had to act fast but who?

Darry said something that would sadden Gimmy for the rest of his life. "Gimmy…..I love you. Because I love you I want to save you and protect you. Please forgive me."

Gimmy suddenly felt like a knife pierced through his heart. "What are you talking about?"

With all her might Darry managed to free herself from the sunglasses, but she had no time to evade the enemies Giga Drill Break. It was too close, so Darry did something drastic to save her loved one. Darry removed Lagann's head from Gurren's body and threw the Lagann as far as she can. Gimmy couldn't believe what she has done. He couldn't even believe what he was going to witness. Before she permanently disconnected the head Darry said one final word. "I love you."

The enemy Gurren Lagann pierced right through Gurren's body. Incinerating Darry's body instantaneously, killing her in matter of seconds. Gimmy couldn't believe he has witnessed his love one's death. He couldn't believe that he couldn't protect her. He couldn't believe Darry saved him instead of herself. At this moment his heart stopped moving. He was in such pain he couldn't even think. Tears started to rush out from his eyes. There was nothing he could do at the moment. Darry was dead and he was alive. To this day he would regret letting Darry die the rest of his life.

The enemy Gurren Lagann was a bit impressed that the Gurren Lagann at least managed to save Lagann. He thought of finding Lagann and finishing it off, but at this point he had enough. He already destroyed all the Gulaparl unit and there was nothing else to fight. "How boring." The enemy Gurren Lagann flew back towards the ship, as the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann couldn't believe the entire Gulaparl unit was destroyed. What so ever, it even destroyed Gurren Lagann.

"What in hell just happened?" Viral couldn't even blink his eye as he witness the entire Gulaparl unit destroyed in matter of few minutes. "They even destroyed Gurren Lagann? How is this possible?"

"What should we do Captain?'

Viral managed to snap out and regained conscious of himself. "You know what to do. Fire all weapons at that unknown ship. Nyo get ready for the Maelstrom cannon."

"Roger Captain Viral, nya." From the looks of it when it comes to important events, Nya is very serious. Still that doesn't change that he will not stop saying 'nya' at every end of the sentence.

As the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann approached the unknown ship they noticed that the enemy Gurren Lagann was standing on top their ship. Viral ordered not to fire. "Wait! Don't fire." Viral zoomed on the unknown ship and noticed something. He noticed a Gurren Brigade flag on top of the ship, just like the one they have. "What? How is that possible? How do they have the Gurren Brigade flag." Then Viral noticed something so horrifying that he would have thought that this whole event was a dream.

The caped man was standing on top of the Gurren Lagann with his arms crossed looked directly toward Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. His spiral pupil eyes looking straight toward the ship somehow made him laugh.

Viral laid his eye upon the pilot of the enemy Gurren Lagann, and dropped to his knees. "This is impossible. Fist a ship that looked like Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann, an exact same looking Gurren Lagann and this? I can't handle shit like this all at once." Viral stood up and confronted his enemy knowing that his enemy could possibly be the worst person to have as an enemy. He laid his eye upon Simon. The Simon in front of him looked like the Simon during his prime time. This time the enemy of the Spiral being is the legendary hero himself. Simon, the hole digger.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2 

Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

Chapter 2: Are you really Simon the Hole Digger? 

Viral did not know what to do. The man they were seeing; the man they were facing was Simon. But, somehow this Simon looked much more younger. In fact he looked exactly like the Simon who fought the Anti-Spiral twenty years ago. If they were facing the real Simon; he would look like an old man. But, something was different about this Simon. He looked overwhelmingly manly, broad, and most importantly GAR. The Simon Viral was facing seemed like a totally different Simon. None the less he is Simon though. 

Crew member A yelled over at Viral for orders. "Sir, Captain Viral! What are your orders?"

Viral did not know what to do. Should he fire at the enemy ship? Or should he contact HQ and inform about their current situation. Before he could even decide the enemy was already on their next move. 

The Space Battle Ship Spin On was currently disabled; the only thing it could do at the moment was defend itself with the Spiral energy shield. Boota contacted Simon on their current situation. "Sir, we are working on fixing the Space Battle Ship Spin On, but, it's going to take some time. The only equipment working at the moment is the defensive mechanism. How should we proceed?"

Simon aka Garlock wasn't stupid. He is very well aware of the situation they were in right now. More then half of their ship is damaged and they were in an whole new universe; that was unfamiliar to them. "For now, we shall retreat and concentrate on repairing the ship." This Simon certainly knew what he was doing. He was not the type of Simon who boldly fight the enemy without thinking tactically. He seemed smart, decisive, and very tactical. He is 100 percent well aware of his situation. But, that did not mean he was going to back down so easily. "But before that, I think I will take a little visit inside that ship. From the looks of it; that ships looks quite similar to ours. From what I can calculate, the Bow of that ship should lead to the main bridge." 

"So what are your orders, sir.?"

"Heh" Simon(Garlock) smiled. "You go ahead and retreat and deal with the ships repair. I think I will have a look inside that ship. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to meet the Simon in this universe."

"As you wish, Sir." Boota acknowledged his trustworthy Captain. 

The ship steadily retreated away from the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. Viral noticed the enemy ship retreating. "Shit! We cannot let the enemy ship escape. Fire main artillery cannons directly towards the enemy ship."

Right before the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann could fire it's artillery cannons the enemy Gurren Lagann came straight towards the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. 

"Red alert Red alert!" said the navigator. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Enemy Gurren Lagann is approaching the ship at a high speed. Should we fire?"

"Ugh." Viral immediately ordered to fire at the enemy Gurren Lagann. "Fire at the enemy Gurren Lagann! Fire all artillery cannons at it; do not even let the Gurren Lagann come near the ship."

"Aye-Aye Captain."

The Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann blasted all of their artillery cannon and shooting out a barrage of cannon fire directly towards the Gurren Lagann. But, this Gurren Lagann was fast. It dogged every single cannon fire from the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. Viral looked in awe as he watched the Gurren Lagann come closer to the ship. Viral could not believe that the Gurren Lagann dogged every single shot. The Simon(Garlock) must have an incredible skill at piloting an Gunmen. He seemed even more skilled then the Simon in their universe. 

Luckily, one cannon fire did hit the Gurren Lagann. A huge gust of smoke surrounded the Gurren Lagann. "Did we get him?" Viral panted as he looked into the monitor. Sadly the Gurren Lagann emerged from the gust of smoke with a giant drill on it's right hand headed straight toward the Bow of the ship. "Shit! He's headed straight toward us!"

Simon (Garlock) smiled in anticipation. "Well let's see who the Captain of that ship is eh?"

The Gurren Lagann Giga Drilled straight toward the mouth of the Bow; which looked like an face of Lagann. The Giga Drill Break Broke through the mouth of the Bow and headed straight towards the main bridge of the ship. 

Nyo immediately notified Viral about the incoming Gurren Lagann heading straight toward the bridge. "Captain Viral we have a problem. The enemy Gurren Lagann is drilling it's way threw here."

Viral looked in completely shock. He could not believe the enemy Gurren Lagann was crazy enough to do that! "What on earth is going on? Damn it how much longer till he reached the bridge?"

Right when Viral said that the Gurren Lagann emerged right in front of him; breaking right into the bridge. The Gurren Lagann's drills soon vanished and the Gurren Lagann stood right in front of the whole bridge. Looking majestically and proud. It soon crossed it's arms and looked around the bridge. The Gurren Lagann was skimming through the bridge and finally noticed something that was familiar. 

"Amazing. This ship is quite identical to Battle Ship Spin On." Simon(Garlock) seemingly took some interest in this. "I guess this really is an alternate world." 

Viral stood almost face to face with the Gurren Lagann. Standing up tall and mighty. Viral thought to himself. "That voice...could it actually be Simon? From what I saw earlier? Could it be my imagination?"

Viral yelled over at the Gurren Lagann in furious confusion. "Hey pilot of Gurren Lagann!" He made sure to yell very loud so the pilot can hear him.

Simon(Garlock) noticed the voice and looked down upon Viral. When he looked at him; he laughed in an utmost laughter. "What have we here? Am I dreaming? Is that really you Viral?"

Viral heard what he said from the speaker coming out from the Gurren Lagann. He swiftly answered. "Yes I am Viral. Captain of the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann and former member of the Gurren Brigade."

"My god; you are certainly the last person to see in a universe like this."

Viral looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ahahaha" Simon(Garlock) started to laugh. "From what I remember. You are already dead. By the hands of me!" 

Viral looked bewildered by this. _What did he mean? What on earth is he talking about? Viral being dead? But, he was certainly alive. Viral did not get by what he meant._

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"So you really want to know?"

The cockpit of the Lagann head suddenly opened up. Viral finally got his answer. He finally got an confirmation. The man standing on top of the Lagann head; with his arms crossed with his trade mark cape with an Gurren Brigade symbol was no doubt, Simon the Hole digger. 

Viral gulped and took a good look at him. "Are you really Simon the Hole digger?"

Simon(Garlock) grinned at him and said. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

To be continued...

Preview

Chapter 3: Invasion 

Simon(Garlock) came in this universe to finish what they could not do in their universe. Complete destruction. Before he could, he agreed to go to earth and negotiate with the universe Galactic Spiral government. But, will this Simon(Garlock) agree to not commit Spiral Nemesis? What will he do when he see's his old friends again? Especially when he meets Rossie ; who apparently ruined his life. But what will he do when he meets Yoko? Who supposedly is one of the most important person to him? Will he rage war? Or Peace?


	3. Chapter 3

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2 

Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

Chapter 3: Who the hell is Nia?

When Viral heard Simon's(Garlock) trade mark word; he knew that this was Simon. _But, how could their be two Simons? What on earth is going on? Who the hell are these guys anyway? Could there be a possibility where this Simon is just a look alike Simon?_

Viral was confused and shocked at the first time. He did not know how to react to this current situation. But, Simon(Garlock) seemed to take the situation normally. Simon(Garlock) made an smirk comment. "Seeing you alive brings me back good old memories. Like the first time I fought you with Aniki by my side."

When Viral heard the word _Aniki_ he immediately responded back. "So you know Kamina?"

Simon (Garlock) looked at Viral dumbfounded. "Know him? Of course I know Aniki. Honestly, who the hell do you think I am? Besides, your the one who killed Aniki; Don't you remember?" 

Viral looked up at Simon and answered. "Yah I remember that. But that was a long time ago. We had our differences solved many years ago. Now we beast man and humans live along side each other."

"Are you serious?" Simon(Garlock) started laughing manically. "So your saying in this universe beast man and humans live along side each other? Ahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"No nothing...it's just that I remember killing every single one of you Beast man. Other then my loyal partner of course." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"You really don't know do you?" Simon signed. From the looks of it this alternate universe was very different from the universe he came from. "On the day Tepplin Fell; all of you were supposed to die. Of course that did not happen till the Spiral Nemesis occurred. We were originally supposed to exterminate every single one of you after the fall of Tepplin but..."

"But..." Viral wondered why he was pausing so long. Was he remembering some unpleasant memories?

"...until that idiot decided to let you beast man live. I guess it was a good thing for him. He did ally with the beast man and tried to overthrow me." Simon(Garlock) looked disturbed as he said that. But, he suddenly glared at Viral with his Spiral looking eyes. "But, I do remember killing you and Lord Genome at Tepplin." Simon reminisced his glorious days. "Ahh that sure was an glorious day. Aniki would have been proud of me." 

"What do you mean by all that? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Do I need to explain it to you Viral? When Tepplin fell; all of the beast man were captured and held into correctional institution. You beast man were treated like slaves. But, you guys started to rebel and fought back. Then, that idiot, decided to ally with you." While Simon(Garlock) said that he totally forgot that this was an alternate universe. All the things that happened to his universe did not happen in this one. "You would not know. You were not from my universe."

_Simon(Garlcok) certainly seemed angry when he talked about his past. Did something happen in the past that made him into an mad man? _

This time Viral was certain that this was Simon. He had the exact same profile and background like the Simon he knew. But, there was something wrong. After Tepplin fell the beast man were not sent into correctional institutions. Something was definitely wrong here. 

Simon (Garlock) proposed something to Viral. "You should consider yourself lucky. I have not come here to fight. I have merely come here to talk." In Simon's (Garlock) mind, he would like to destroy every single star in the sky; but this alternate world intrigued him. 

"So what do you mean? You come here in peace?" 

"If that is how you would like to word it; fine."

"So what do you propose? What is it that you want? Do you want to talk to the president of the Galactic Spiral Government?"

"Actually, I would not mind that." Simon (Garlock) smiled sadistically. "I would like to see how your Government is different from the Government in my Universe. Who knows maybe I will like this Universe. Maybe, just maybe, I wont need to destroy every star in the sky."

At the moment, Viral had no choice but to comply to this Simon(Garlcok) wishes. He did not want to piss him off and start fighting again. If there was a way to negotiate and prevent any fighting; he would rather take that road. Viral grabbed something from the helm of the ship. It was some kind of computer chip. He threw it at Simon(Garlock). Simon caught it and wondered what this was. 

"What the hell is this?"

"That chip tells the coordinates to our home planet;earth."

Nyo came running toward Viral and started yelling at him. "What are you doing Captain Viral? Giving the enemy coordinates to earth? Are you mad?"

Viral glared at Nyo with a cold stare. "Shut up!" Nyo squealed like a little girl and shriveled away. "Meet us at that point of those coordinates. Understand?"

"Alright. I got it. How about we meet in one week from today? Is that alright with you?" Viral nodded. 

When Simon(Garlock) got the coordinates; he was ready to leave. Right before he closed the hatch of the Lagann head Viral yelled towards at him. "Simon!!" Simon(Garlock) noticed and looked at him. "What the hell do you mean by your universe and our universe?" It seems this was bugging Viral. 

Simon(Garlcok) was again dumbfounded at him. "You still haven't figured out? Well then I will tell you. There is a high possibility that this world is an alternate world. In other words I came from another universe that is similar to this one. Thus, an alternate world."

"Alternate world?" That seemed to answer some of Viral's questions. Like how after Tepplin fell, all the beast men were confined. "So in your world you confined beast men after the fall of Tepplin?"

"Jeez how many times do I have to tell you?" Simon (Garlock) had enough with this chit chat. He was ready to go. But, before he could he asked one more thing for Viral. "Before I leave I have one question."

"What is it?" Viral wondered what this Simon(Garlock) wanted to know. 

"Is Yoko alive?"

Is Yoko Alive? What did that mean? Did that meant that in his world Yoko is dead? Either way Viral answered honestly. "Yes she is still alive. Why?"

"Really? How about Kittan and the rest of the Gurren Brigade?" 

"Kittan is dead. But most of the Gurren Brigade is still alive. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm very interesting...that is indeed good news. So in your universe they survived huh?"

"Survived?" Viral wondered what he exactly meant by that. Did that mean that in his world they were all dead? But wait, did that mean she was dead too?"

When he heard what Viral said Simon(Garlock) looked content. He somewhat looked happy when he heard that they were alive. "Hey Viral could you do me a little favor?"

"What is it?"

"Bring Yoko."

Viral was confused. Did he want Yoko to be there or something? While he was pondering about this he noticed Simon(Garlock) ready to departure. 

"Wait Simon!" Simon looked back at Viral. "I too, have one last question to ask."

"Well what is it?"

"Is Nia alive? Or is she with you?"

Simon (Garlock) looked perplexed and confused. "Who the hell is Nia?"

Viral finally figured out. This Simon never met Nia before! That meant that if the Simon in their world never met Nia. Could their Simon ended up like the Simon(Garlock) that was standing before him? He had many questions in his mind but this was for sure. This Simon(Garlock) was not the Simon they loved and knew. 

Before Viral could say anything else; Simon(Garlock) already closed the hatch to Lagann cockpit. The Gurren Lagann slowly burst it's way threw out from Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. When Viral witnessed him leaving he was glad but at the same time scared. He wondered if that Simon(Garlock) is sane enough to negotiate peace. 

Inside the Gurren Lagann Simon(Garlock) was contacting Boota. It seems he was explaining the current situation and details. "Boota"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you think one week is enough to finish repair of the ship?"

"Plenty of time sir." said Boota

"That is good to hear." Simon (Garlock) grinned villainously. 

"So what is our next objective?"

"I'm not quite sure at the moment. I agreed to go to their home planet and talk over matters with their Galactic Spiral Government." 

"So shall we prepare for an invasion, sir?"

"Do it just in case. But, I'm not sure if I want to declare war against them. We just got here, let's see how different this universe is from ours. Also I would like to meet the alternate reality people from this universe."

"As you wish, Sir."

As he was flying towards his battle ship Simon (Garlock) started to get nostalgic about the good old days of his Gurren Brigade. But, really, the only thing on his mind was to see Yoko once again. He could not believe that he is going to meet Yoko. He could not wait. 

To be Continued...

Preview

Chapter 4

Simon(Garlock) agreed to come to earth and negotiate with the Galactic Spiral Government. But, all he wanted was to see Yoko. From the looks of it Simon (Garlock) was not going to simply stop his ambition of destroying every star in the sky. War is declared and Yoko was kidnapped by Simon (Garlock). But, Yoko's adopted child Kai and her child Aoko wont just sit by while Simon (Garlock) start destroying their home planet. Not only that Gimmy is ready to fight back with his newly repaired Gurren Lagann and fight back the Garlock Gurren Lagann for revenge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2

Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

Chapter 4-Our reputation is on the line

A lot of commotions were going on in the Galactic Spiral Government hall room. People were shouting, screaming, and bickering about their current situation. There seemed to be a lot of problems going on at the moment, and no one was there to stop it; Other than the president of the Galactic Spiral Government.

"Order! Order in the meeting room!" A voice ordered the politicians of the GSG (Galactic Spiral Government) to be quiet. "We have a serious problem here, now is not the time to bicker and fight." A man with a pony tail and a fairly large forehead spoke up with rigid rough monologue tone.

"Then what do you propose President Rossiu?" said one of the ambassadors of the GSG.

Rossiu was at a stomp. To be honest, he actually did not know what to do. From what he saw and read from Viral's mission report; he still had a hard time comprehending with the current situation.

He thought to himself. "Could this actually be happening? How is this even possible? Especially at a time like this?"

Now was a time of peace, and the people would be horrified to find out that they have to go to war against their long lost hero. After thinking Rossiu finally decided what to do. "Alright people this is what we are going to do. We are going to meet with this imposter. I believe that this Simon is fake. But, even if he is a fake, he still has right to come down here and negotiate. We don't want to start a war here. If there is a way to negotiate a peaceful conclusion I will take that path."

From the sound of it no one seemed to disagree except one. One particular Beast man spoke up. The one that actually confronted this supposed fake Simon. "I disagree Rossiu."

"What is there to disagree Viral?"

"I believe that this Simon is actually the real Simon; but from a different universe."

"Viral, we already talked about that matter. That is just impossible to comprehend. This Simon has to be an imposter. Besides imagine what kind of reputation we will get. Can't you already see how much trouble this incident has already caused?"

"What do you mean Rossiu?" Viral looked a bit perplexed. "I'm telling you that is the real Simon. But, he is different from the Simon we know. He is blood thirsty. We should mobilize our military and counter attack. That Simon (Garlock) is up to no good."

"I'm telling you things aren't that simple." The old wrinkled eye looked down on Viral. "What will the people think of this incident? What if the people found out that their hero is actually an imposter? What if they found out that their admirable hero is nothing but a fake?"

"What are you trying to say Rossiu?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we cannot let the citizen of the Galactic Spiral beings know of this. If they do find out, they will be in a state of panic. We cannot let them find out about this fake Simon. Imagine the kind of reputation we will have. All the hard work we have done to create this government will be for nothing."

Viral curled up his fist. "So what are you trying to say? You're not even going to evacuate the people on earth? Or the other planets? You're just going to pretend that this never happened?"

"That is what we want the people to think. We cannot ruin our reputation at a time like this."

"We have to keep this matter to our self. We cannot let anyone else find out. I meant, can't you see the type of reaction we would get if they find out about this Simon? Their hero suddenly turned against them and the government couldn't do anything about it?"

"Then we will explain about the alternative universe, and that Simon (Garlock) is an alternate version of the real Simon."

"Do you really think people are going to believe that?" Rossiu looked a bit disappointed towards Viral. "This is politics. This is how things work. I'm really sorry but we have no other choice. We have to negotiate a peaceful way out of this. We cannot start another war here."

Viral pounded his fist on the wall. "Don't you see? A war is going to already start! We have to prepare; it's now or never."

Rossiu pointed his finger towards Viral. "Viral I command you to keep the military in a standby. Do not mobilize the troops or prepare for war. Even if this Simon is a blood thirsty killer; we have to settle a peaceful way out of this problem. I'm sure Simon (Garlock) would understand."

Viral grinned angrily at Rossiu. But, maybe it can't be helped. Rossiu believes that this Simon is no different from the other one. He believes that this Simon will be kind enough to negotiate a peaceful resolution. In reality it was quite the opposite. "Alright President Rossiu, I will do as you command. But can I have one request?"

"What is it?"

"At least let the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann be mobilized; you know just in case."

"That is a good idea, but I think it's unnecessary. Besides I truly believe that Simon (Garlock) would understand. I mean he is Simon after all right? Even if he is a fake." Although Rossiu did believe 

that this Simon is a fake; he still had hopes for him. He thought logically, no one is stupid enough to start a war; especially a big organization like the GSG. They completely out number Simon (Garlock) by 1 in a million. Even if this Simon is an imposter, he should be smart enough to not pick a fight against GSG. Since the GSG reputation is on the line, he cannot make any mistakes. In reality, this may not be the right choice. But, Rossiu is thinking like a politician and it is his job to make sure the GSG is stabilized.

When the meeting was over Rossiu went back to his office and called somebody. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. He got a ring tone and heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Yoko-san? It's me Rossiu."

"Oh hi Rossiu. Wow it's been a while since the last time we talked. So why did you call?"

"Yoko-san…..can you come to Kamina city? Right away if possible."

"What's wrong? Is there some kind of problem?"

"Problem? I guess you can say it like that. But, we really need your help. Our reputation is on the line."

"……." There was a long pause on the phone. "Alright I'll be there as soon as possible."

The phone went dead as soon as she said that. Rossiu sat down in his office chair and started to rub his eyes. He really hoped that things will go right. He really hoped that they can solve this problem without the people knowing and negotiate a peacefully. But, he could only hope. If only the real Simon was here. But, at the moment, he is at a place where they can't reach him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2

Burning and Shining: The two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

Chapter 5- I am so lucky to have children like you

Yoko seemed very busy at the moment. Packing her clothes and belongings in a suit case. Yoko's daughter, Aoko was helping out, but her lousy adopted son was no help. He was just sitting on the couch watching TV. What a great son he is. Either way, Yoko almost had everything ready to go. She had her trademark scooter ready to go too. Aoko was a bit worried. A Woman her age travelling by herself? It sounded like a bad idea. "Hey mom, are you sure you don't want us to come along?" The young redhead teen looked worried about her mother.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I'll be back in no time. Besides who else can pull off being the principle here?

"Eh don't worry about Aoko. Besides, who is going to attack an old lady like her? If I was going to attack someone, it would be a pretty young girl."

When Yoko heard what Kai said she pinched Kai's ear and started pulling it. "What do you mean old?"

Even Aoko joined in the brawl. She pinched Kai's other ear and started pulling it too. "Yah what do you mean mom's old? She's still young and beautiful! Ain't that right mom?"

Kai was yelling in pain; telling both of them to stop. "Aw aw aw ok I'm sorry!"

"Oh Aoko" Yoko hugged her daughter. "That is why you're my favorite child." She smiled as she said that.

"Hey!" Kai looked a bit jealous when she said. "So you don't love your son or something?" Kai curled up in a ball and looked uber depressed. Yoko chuckled as she said that. He was certainly cute when he did that.

She got up and gave Kai a big hug. "I'm just kidding son." She also grabbed Aoko, and gave both of them a big hug. "I love you both very much. You two are my most precious treasure."

"Oh mom." Aoko hugged her mother back happily. "I love you too."

Kai on the other hand had little difficulty. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Well Yoko-Ma I love you too."

"I am so lucky to have children like you." From the looks of it, Yoko really seemed to love both of her children. Even though her daughter is gulp officially inseminated born baby.

When they stopped hugging and Yoko was about to leave, Kai asked one last question. "Why can't we come with you?"

"What? You?" Yoko started to laugh in utmost laughter. "Your only 15, son. I'm sorry but you are way too young to go to a big city like Kamina City."

"What?! That's your reason?" Kai looked a bit shocked. "What about Aoko? She's friggin 16. At least she's old enough right? If she can go then I'm going too."

"I'm sorry but I need you two to watch over the house. Besides the city is nothing to be excited about. It's not different from here." Yoko smiled at her son.

Kai's eyes looked as if they popped out. "Are you kidding me Yoko-Ma? The city is probably one of the coolest places to go. Besides, I would love to see the legendary Gurren Brigade Leader, Kamina's statue. It must look soooooo Gar."

But, it was too late. Yoko already left and she was already miles away. Kai could not believe her mother would do that. "Eh what that? Hey! Yoko-Ma what the hell!"

Aoko yelled over to her one last time. "Have a safe trip! I love you!"

They both saw Yoko wave back at them and sooner or later she disappeared from their sight. When they couldn't see her anymore they both went back to their house. Kai immediately sat on the couch and watched some TV. Aoko on the other hand, went into her room and started reading a book. Both of them were not aware that their peaceful days were almost coming to an end. It also marked the beginning of their adventure, their fight, and their purpose in life; especially for Kai. He was put in this earth for a reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2

Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

Chapter 6- Bite your teeth down Rossiu!!

The Day has finally come. It was Day 7 on the calendar and today was the day where Simon (Garlock) would come visit earth and negotiate with the GSG. Yoko just arrived and started packing her stuff out. When she was packing her stuff out, Rossiu came in. "Hello Yoko-san, long time no see."

"Hey Rossiu." Yoko smiled happily towards Rossiu. "So how are Kinon and your daughter Rinon doing?"

"Their both very well. How about you? How are your children doing?"

"Their both doing good. I'm not sure about Kai. Sometime I wonder what that child is up too. I mean he looks exactly like Kamina and even acts like him. I hope he ends up being a good boy though. But, Aoko is doing very good. She's just like me; a good girl."

"That is good to hear." From the looks of it, Rossiu did not want to talk or catch up with old times. He seemed very serious. "I'm sorry to ask you to come all of a sudden. We have a little situation."

"What kind of situation?" Yoko wondered what he meant.

"You will find out soon enough. He is to be expected in an hour."

"Who?"

Rossiu did not answer and started walking towards the door. "Sorry I cannot answer that question. But, the answer will soon be answered soon enough. Just please, get dressed and meet us outside." Rossiu grabbed the door knob and right before he twisted it he mentioned one more thing to Yoko. "Oh and if you don't mind Yoko-san, can you wear a dress?"

"A dress?"

"Do not worry we got one prepared for you. Just please wear it without questions. I'm counting on you." He left the room and Yoko was confused and perplexed. Well, Yoko did as Rossiu said. She had no idea what was going on, so she had no choice but to obey.

Before the meeting Rossiu asked one little favor to Simon (Garlock). He did not meet the person face to face yet, but he requested that he come with a small transport. He did not want the Gurren Lagann Spin-On over earth; he did not want the people to panic over it. Surprisingly, Simon (Garlock) agreed. This gave Rossiu little hope, if he would listen and comply about this; he might agree to negotiate a peaceful resolution.

Rossiu and the rest of the GSG politicians were waiting for them at a specially appointed building and airfield. According to what Simon (Garlock) said he will be arriving in time. But, they will come to them. They refused to be picked up by a transport. While they were waiting, Rossiu was feeling uneasy. He hoped that things would go as planned. A young girl with brunette hair with a pony tail came over to Rossiu. "Are you ok dad?"

"I'm fine, don't worry Rinon." This young girl resembled Kinon and Rossiu very much. Especially the forehead and the glasses.

Another woman came over, but this time looked a lot mature then Rinon and had lush beautiful long brunette hair. "Don't worry about your father Rinon. He is just a bit nervous, that is all."

"Thanks for being here Kinon."

"Oh please, don't worry." Kinon came and kissed Rossiu on the cheeks. "I'm just glad to be here supporting you." She smiled at Rossiu; the type of smile that can give warmth.

All of a sudden the people at the hall room noticed something coming. They all looked up in awe and shock. Rossiu wondered why people were screaming. He soon looked up with the others and noticed something. It was Gurren Lagann. Rossiu could not believe his eyes. That was a Gurren Lagann. He wondered if his eyes were deceiving him. He knew that their Gurren Lagann was with Leeron. How could this possibly be?

Soon the Gurren Lagann landed right in front of them. Everybody was shocked. But, they were going to be more shocked when they see the pilot. The cockpit head of the Lagann opened up and a man with the trade mark trench coat and blue hair came out. Rossiu looked into the pilot and could not believe his eyes. He thought to himself "God must be playing a trick on us." He could not believe his own eyes. Even though he wanted to see the fake Simon with his own to eyes; he still could not believe what he was seeing. This was indeed Simon, the younger Simon to be more in fact.

Simon (Garlock) fell right onto Gurren's Right arm and the arm slowly put Simon down the ground. Simon slowly walked off from the hand and walked towards the people. From the looks of it, he still hasn't noticed Rossiu. He looked at every single one of them with his spiral looking eyes and grinned sinisterly.

He found it very funny that everybody was looking at him and totally shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Some welcoming party." It seems the Gurren Lagann and Simon was the only person here to represent them. They were expecting a lot more people but, this will do.

Rossiu started to walk towards Simon to introduce himself. But, before he could Simon (Garlock) already caught his eyes. "Oh my." Simon (Garlock) started to smile. "Is that you Rossiu?"

"Yes Simon-san. It's me Rossiu."

"My my my. You have grown old. I didn't recognize you at first." He chuckled as he said that.

"We have been expecting you. Please come in."

"Nah it's cool." Simon waved his hand; indicating that he did not want to go into the ball room.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just stay here. I don't want to stay away from the Gurren Lagann. If you know what I mean."

"Alright." Rossiu was a bit confused. What did he mean by that? But, at the moment he did not care. There were a lot of things Rossiu wanted to ask, but at the moment he was still having a hard time comprehending the situation. He could not believe Viral was right. This was indeed Simon. He knew because he was with Simon all his life. He was still having a hard time situating himself with this reality. It just felt like a bad dream to him.

"There are many questions I want to ask. But, we can leave that for later. The most important thing I wanted to talk about is the current situation we are in right now."

"What do you mean?"

Rossiu grabbed some paper work from his subordinates. "From what I read from the report. It seems you destroyed the whole Gulapal unit and our Gurren Lagann. Not only that, you heavily destroyed our mother ship Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. Did you come here to start a war?"

"Oh about that." Simon (Garlock) sarcastically said. "Well sorry about that. I mean I'm in the same boat as you are. I was just really confused. I did not know what was going on. I thought you were an enemy. That is all, my bad."

Somehow Rossiu did not believe. Even though, no matter what, this person was the legendary hero Simon the hole digger. He seemed different from the Simon he knew. "You just told me about some kind of enemy? What do you mean by that? Do you mean the Anti-Spirals?

"Anti-Spirals? I heard of them, but I never fought them. It's a shame; I would have loved to fight such adversary."

"Fight them?" the way he said it; he sounded like a warmonger. "I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Where are you from?"

"Didn't Viral explain it to you? I thought he was smart enough to figure it out."

"Well he did tell me about it but, I had a hard time believing it. Is it true?"

Simon (Garlock) chuckled a bit. "I see you haven't changed much Rossiu. That's a very good thing. Well to answer your question. Viral is most likely right. Yes, we are from an alternate universe. 

Over this past week we did some calculation and studying. We came to a conclusion that this world is indeed an alternate world."

"But……how is that possible? I mean the Anti-Spirals….."

"Ah wait!" before Rossiu could continue Simon (Garlock) wanted to ask some question. "Now it's my turn."

"Ah ok. What kind of questions do you have?"

Simon (Garlock) pondered. "Well, first off, is it this universe that destroyed the Anti-Spirals?"

"Yes, the Simon in our universe destroyed them."

"Really?" Simon (Garlock) looks very surprised. "So the _Me_ in this universe must have been very strong. That's good to hear." When he heard that news; Simon (Garlock) grinned very sadistically. "So I see what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Rossiu looked confused and perplexed.

"You see when I killed Lord Genome in my universe he told me about these Anti-Spirals. But, they never came. I guess they never appeared in front of me because you guys killed them." Simon chuckled. "I wish I was the one to kill them."

Rossiu was a bit disturbed by this. Was this Simon a crazy psycho? Or was he saying this all for the shitz?

"Wait." Rossiu stopped Simon (Garlock) from saying anything else. "Does that mean in your universe there was another Anti-Spiral?"

"Hhm?" Simon (Garlock) looked a bit confused. "What? You don't know this either? Don't you have the ancient book?" Book? Rossiu was a bit confused. What book was he referring too? "Well if you don't know I'll tell you. You see, according to the Anti-Spirals, they controlled every single alternate Spiral Being universe. There was other universe that the Anti-Spirals were controlling. Not just this one. For instance, according to the book, the Anti-Spirals can manipulate all kinds of Spiral energy.

"Manipulate all kinds of Spiral energy? What do you mean?" Rossiu was even more confused.

"You really don't know do you? Well from what I read, the Anti-Spiral can control every single type of Spiral Energy. For instance there was a Spiral Being that had the Spiral energy of despair."

Then it hit him. Rossiu finally understood what he meant. When the word 'Despair' ran through his mind he knew what he meant. He remembered the Gurren Brigade fighting a creature that has just a face, foot, and hand. The big brown ugly looking face started to lurk into his brain. Although he was not there, he saw recording of them and found them disgusting. He remembered that those creatures were fueled by despair. When Zoushi and Kidd were in despair, the enemy creature became stronger. So, those creatures were Spiral beings? Impossible!

"To be precise, the only way for the Spiral energy to be used in a generic power form; it has to be fueled by a machine first. There was another Spiral Being machine that was fueled by hopeless, and giving up."

It hit Rossiu again. He must have meant the Mugan; the first Anti-Spiral mech to attack Kamina City. So the Mugan was a Spiral Being machine too? So the Anti-Spiral gathered all the different alternate universe Spiral machines and used them against other Spiral beings? But, there were still questions he had. "But how does that work?"

"Man you are dimwitted Rossiu." Simon (Garlock) looked tired of explaining. "Look each universe has its own unique Spiral power. For instance, in the book it said there was an alternate universe that was fueled by the Spiral power of envy. Another was Lust, and jealousy. There are millions of different alternate universes and spiral energy; and the Anti-Spirals were the one controlling them. But, now, we are free, thanks to you guys. I'm actually very curious what kind of Spiral energy you guys possess."

That explained a lot but Rossiu had one final question. "I get all of that but I have one more questions that have been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"How did your universe merge with ours? Or how did you come to our universe? It seems the Anti-Spirals managed to do it but, you're not an Anti-Spiral. How?"

"Do you really want to know?" Simon smiled at Rossiu maliciously.

"Yes."

"You see the universe I was in pissed me off, quite a lot actually. So I destroyed and killed every single one of them. By doing that I created the Spiral Nemesis, and the next thing I know, I ended up being here."

"Spiral Nemesis? No, that can't be."

"I also forgot to mention…..do you know what our Spiral energy is?" Rossiu looked into his spiral eyes and noticed hate in them. Simon (Garlock) grinned at him. "By the looks of it; you seemed to figure it out. That is right my spiral energy is HATE AND ANGER!!"

Simon (Garlock) made a fist with his hand and his fist rocketed towards Rossiu. As he was about to punch Rossiu, Simon (Garlock) said something. "Bite your teeth down Rossiu!!"

Simon (Garlock) punched Rossiu right in the face. This is the second time Rossiu got punched by Simon. Everyone their was shocked at what they saw. Kinon and Rinon came running towards Rossiu to help him out.

Simon (Garlock) started to laugh historically. "Did you really think I wanted to come here to negotiate peace with you? I hold too much hate and anger to give you peace Rossiu!!" Simon (Garlock) slowly walked towards him and came face to face with him. "Right now I am happy. Happy to see you alive, so this time I can send you back to hell! Honestly, I am one lucky guy! To be given another chance to kill you myself!"

"Ugh" Rossiu started to rub his face. "What the hell are you? You cannot possibly Simon. Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Simon chuckled. "Who the hell do you think I am!!" Simon yelled so loud, it can be heard from miles away.

Everybody there wondered what the hell was going on. When all this commotion was going on, Yoko finally came in. She wondered why everyone was screaming or yelling. She soon walked towards where Rossiu was, she saw him lying on the ground with his face all bruised. She came running towards him. "Rossiu!" she picked up the bottom half of her dress so she could run faster. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Then she heard a familiar voice. "Yoko?"

When she heard that voice, she wondered who it was. It sounded vaguely familiar. She saw a man standing right in front of Rossiu, but she could only see the feet. Soon she raised her head and looked up to the man. She could not believe her eyes. "Simon?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2

Burning and Shining: The Two Gurren Lagann

燃える、光る、二人のグレンラガン

Chapter 7- What I was destined to do

Yoko could not believe what she was seeing. Was she dreaming? Was she seeing things? Many things ran through her mind but she had to face the reality she was seeing. Standing right in front of her was the younger, grittier, GAR looking Simon. "Is that really you?" Yoko said softly.

Simon (Garlock) bent down to his knee and came face to face with her. Then, he did something that surprised Yoko. Simon touched her cheek and felt her old, yet, beautiful freckle face. For the first time Simon looked like the Simon she knew. He looked so kindhearted to her eyes; she started to remember how gentle he is. Unlike Kamina, Simon was calm and decisive but had Kamina's high spirit and boldness. There was no mistake about it, this was Simon.

"I've missed you so much." Simon looked so happy to see her. With the way he acted toward her, it looked as if Simon (Garlock) has not seen Yoko in years. "You still look like the same old Yoko I knew." It seems he was hinting that even though she has aged a lot, she still looks like same old Yoko to him.

No one knew what was going on. Rossiu soon stood up and ordered his men to confine Simon (Garlock). Armored men soon surrounded Simon. They pointed their rifles right at him and ordered him to put his hands up. Of course Simon (Garlock) did not listen to him. He was too busy having a reunion with his old friend. But, the armored men kept in insisting to put his hands up. "I'm warning you sir! Put your hands up."

"Jeez." Simon stood up looking discontent. "You know that was a movie moment. Thanks for ruining such a touching scene." Simon (Garlock) glared at the armored men with his green spiral looking eyes. Somehow, looking into Simon's eyes scared the armored men. They were not quite sure but they can feel some kind of spiral energy force coming out from his eyes. The felt like they were being preyed upon by a hunting lion, ready to strike.

The Armored men were caught up and distracted by Simon's eyes. They did not even notice that he was walking straight toward them. They finally snapped out of their confusion and aimed their rifles right at him and warned him one last time. But, they felt a huge pressure of presence coming out from Simon by just glaring at his eyes. Their legs and knees were shaking. They were scared of him. They have never felt such fear in their lives. Their hearts pounding so fast they thought they were going to have a heart attack. Sweat started to drool down from their foreheads like rain. Their fingers covered with sweat and their vision even started to blur and crisscross. Was this true fear?

"If I were you boys…..I would put those rifles down." Simon gave an evil grin as he walked towards them. All Yoko could do was watch as Simon made his move.

Simon galloped toward the armored men in front of him and knocked him down with a single punch in the face. As he punched him green emitting light splattered out from his hands. From the looks of it, he was using spiral energy in hand to hand combat. When the other armored men noticed Simon taking one of the men down them quickly fired their rifle at Simon. But, these men were not really thinking. They were just shooting blindly at Simon. They were so scared of him they felt like they were in the presence of a demon. Simon (Garlock) noticed the barrage of spiral bullets coming towards him. He quickly used his trade mark cape to shield himself from the spiral bullets. The armored men could not believe that a mere cloth could block the bullets. What they did not know was that Simon (Garlock) can emit Spiral energy through his body and clothes and make a spiral energy shield. This also has the same concept when he can emit spiral energy into his fist. It is somewhat similar to what Lord Genome and his flaming head. He was able to harness the spiral energy into his physical body by intense training. By harnessing the spiral energy, one can become as powerful as Gunmen. Just like how Lord Genome nearly destroyed Lagann during the fight at Tepplin. Perhaps that is how the Anti-Spiral became so powerful. Perhaps he harnesses the physical body and the internal body of the spiral energy to its full maximum capacity. Either way, Simon was very close to the Anti-Spirals when it came to sheer power of the spiral energy.

Simon (Garlock) had no problem taking the armored men down. He took them down with ease. He was able to harness the spiral energy through his legs and with that spiral energy he was able to run faster than even a cheetah. He quickly came face to face with one of the armored men. The armored men tried to counter attack him but Simon quickly jammed his fist right into his face. The armored men had his whole entire teeth grinded to a plum. His nose made a huge 'cracking' noise and his face was totally disfigured. He did not even have the will power to cry. He fell to the ground dead and motionless. Simon quickly grabbed the armored men's rifle and shot the nearby armored men. Simon (Garlock) even had quite exceptional skill with the rifle. But, he did not looked so pleased when he used such weapons. "Ugh." Simon sighted. "I hate using weapons. If a man were to fight to the death, hand to hand combat is the way to go. Only a fool would trust his life to a weapon." His hand to hand combat skill was no match against the armored men. They did not even have a single chance. It was amazing that unarmed men could take down men who are completely armored with rifles and armor. This shows that by using the spiral energy to its full capacity no one can stop you.

In matter of seconds Simon (Garlock) took down the armored men. Yoko and Rossiu could not believe what they were seeing. This Simon (Garlock) was far too strong. How could he posses such power? They have never witness someone who is able to harness and use the spiral energy to its full capacity other then possibly Lord Genome.

A small spiral hand gun fell down near Yoko. When she saw that handgun she knew what she had to do. Witnessing Simon (Garlock) beating the shit out of those men, she knew that there was something wrong with this Simon. While he was fighting he looked like a sadist. Smiling and laughing while beating those men to death. His pure expression was just sick. How could he do such a thing?

Yoko pointed the gun right at Simon (Garlock). While holding that gun her hands were shaking. She noticed that she too was scared of this Simon. But, she knew that she could not just sit idly by. She had to do something. She had to make her move. "Simon!" Yoko yelled. "Stop!"

Simon looked behind him and noticed the frail looking Yoko pointing the hand gun right at him. Yoko noticed the bloody looking fist. His fist covered with the blood of those men he just killed. Yoko was horrified by this. The Simon she knew would never do such a thing. Blood dripping down from his fist just looked awful. Yoko saw the armored men on the ground motionless. She knew that they were all dead. She was horrified by what she was seeing. Simon slowly walked towards Yoko and came with open arms. "What are you doing Yoko?"

Yoko kept on pointing her hand gun at him. "You are not Simon!"

"What are you talking about Yoko?"

"You are not the Simon I know. Who are you?"

When he heard those words he stopped. He looked a bit confused. "What do you mean? Is your Simon in this world not like me?"

"No." Yoko answered. "Nothing like you!"

"Are you sure?"

Yoko looked a bit confused. What did he mean by that?

"You see Yoko I have a gut feeling that the Simon in this world is exactly like me." Simon slowly walked toward Yoko again. "I believe that every Simon out in the universe is all the same. The only difference is how we are raised. How we grew up. The Simon in your world is different from me?" Simon laughed historically. "Don't make me laugh! I'm sure there was a time where the Simon you knew was about to break! I'm sure there was a point in his life where his heart was filled with rage! I'm sure he had the opportunity to become like me! So don't say that I am different from the Simon you know! We are all the same Yoko. Every one of us."

Perhaps he was right. Yoko thought for a while. Thought of the day when Kamina died. Thought of the day when Simon was filed with rage and hungered for revenge. The day when they all thought Simon was done for. But, on that hopeful day Nia appeared and changed everything. Yoko started to feel sorry for this Simon (Garlock). Poor guy, maybe he did not have lovely wonderful woman like Nia to comfort him and show him the way.

Before Yoko even knew it; Simon (Garlock) stood right in front of her and Simon (Garlock) grabbed the handgun away from Yoko. They both kept on staring at each other. Yoko was mesmerized by Simon's spiral pupils. She has never seen such beautiful eyes but at the same time such fearful eyes. Simon (Garlock) touched her chin and softly said. "I will show you. I will show you what I see thorough these eyes." Right when he said that Yoko fainted. The spiral eyes must have been so powerful it 

knocked even a woman like Yoko. Simon (Garlock) carried Yoko like a princess and marched toward Gurren Lagann. Simon (Garlock) looked at Yoko and touched her hair and finally said. "I will make you the old Yoko I knew from before." Most likely, he meant her age. Was their possibly a way to make her young? Well, that is what Simon (Garlock) wanted to do.

Simon (Garlock) got onto his Gurren Lagann but right before he could Viral came running toward him, standing in front of the mighty looking Gurren Lagann. "Simonnnn!" Viral yelled loudly.

Right when Lagann's cock pit was about to close he noticed the whole entire fleet of the Gulapal unit completely surrounding him. Simon acknowledges the situation he was in right now but he did not look worried. As a matter of fact, he looked happy. "What is it Viral?" He sarcastically said.

"What is it?" Viral could not believe what he just said. "We have you completely surrounded! Surrender now before I order the fleet to shoot you down."

Simon (Garlock) put Yoko down and he looked up at the sky. As he did he did the signature Gurren-Brigade pose. He took his right arm up as high as he could and pulled only his index finger toward the sky. He softly said to himself. "Pierce threw the heavens."

"What?" Viral looked dumbfounded.

His signature poses still up in the sky he then said. "I beg the differ. The one who is being surrounded is you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Viral questioned.

Then, out of nowhere a huge whirlpool green light emitted from the sky. It pretty much made a huge gaping hole in the middle of the sky. Out came the huge space ship the combination between Dai-Gunzan and Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. It was Simon (Garlock) flag ship. Not only that, a Lazengann like Gunmen started to plunge out like a swarm of bees. They were a thousand of those Lazengann like model Gunmen. They started attacking the city and the Gulapal unit. Viral could not believe it. They warped their ship to Kamina City without them knowing? Viral was a bit carless. He forgot that flag ship is like the Chou-Ginga Gurren Lagann. Of course it can warp.

Simon then said his final farewell to Viral. "See you later Viral! Let us enjoy this war while it lasts!"

"What do you plan to do?"

"What I plan to do?" Simon chuckled a bit, giving a historical laugh. "What I was destined to do. Wipe out every star in the heavens, that's what!"


End file.
